


Fisting in the Dark

by bowie_queen, Telcontarian



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crack, F/M, Fisting, Furry Anal Fisting, Jidymus, Jidymus4EVA, Non-Graphic Smut, Scribes Gone Wild, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowie_queen/pseuds/bowie_queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telcontarian/pseuds/Telcontarian
Summary: After it all came back to Jareth, he begins to explore his past relationship with Sir Didymus once more.  They have reignited their romance - even if it's just fisting in the dark.
Relationships: Jareth/Didymus, Jareth/Sir Didymus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Fisting in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration between the amazing [bowie_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowie_queen/pseuds/bowie_queen) and I.
> 
> After reading bowie_queen's incredible fic [It's All Coming Back to Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065995), every time I hear this song, I can't help but sing along to the Jidymus lyrics. Cue me trying to get this song out of my head by listening to The Boss and instead coming to the realisation that Dancing in the Dark would make the perfect Jidymus song.
> 
> With bowie_queen's skill in perverting lyrics, Fisting in the Dark was born.
> 
> Based on "Dancing in the Dark" by Bruce Springsteen. All credit to The Boss.
> 
> #Jidymus4EVA

I get hard in the evenin’

And I ain’t got no arse to play.

I get hard in the mornin’

I go to bed feelin’ the same way.

I ain’t nothin’ but horny

I’m just horny and bored with myself.

Hey there, Didy

I could use just a little help.

You can’t start a fire

You can’t start a fire without a spark.

This bum’s for hire

Even if we’re just fisting in the dark.

Massages keep gettin’ nearer

Paw my arse and I’m hardenin’ ‘round my base.

I check my cock in the mirror

Wanna fuck your arse, your brains, your face.

Man, I ain’t gettin’ nowhere

Just wanna come in a rump like this.

An orgy’s happenin’ somewhere

Didy, I just know there is.

You can’t start a fire

You can’t start a fire without a spark.

This bum’s for hire

Even if we’re just fisting in the dark.

I sit around gettin’ boners

There’s a gag here somewhere, put it on me

I want a whip on my shoulders

Come on, Didy, the cuffs on me.

Fist on the streets of this town

And I’ll be fingerin’ you up inside.

They say you gotta stay horny

Hey, Didy, I wanna start fucking tonight.

I’m dyin’ for some action

My dick is sittin’ ‘round here tryin’ to bone your nook.

I need your cock’s reaction

Come on now, Didy, give me just one look.

You can’t start a fire

Sittin’ ‘round cryin’ over a furry arse.

This bum’s for hire

Even if we’re just fisting in the dark.

You can’t start a fire

Worryin’ about your little arse fallin’ apart.

This bum’s for hire

Even if we’re just fisting in the dark.

Even if we’re just fuckin’ in the dark.

Even if we’re just fingerin' in the dark.

Even if we’re just rimmin’ in the dark.

Hey, Didy.


End file.
